A New Life
by DracoluverAlanna
Summary: home alone is ginny paranoid?... will any one find her with an unexpected visitor? Will they help her? SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY DUE TO SUCKY CONDITIONS
1. The Paranoia begins

Many thanks to my friends at home for all the ideas, hope you all enjoy and can feed my muses

Ginny had had the best day so far. She had gotten all the work her mum had requested done, beat the boys at Quidditch, and gone dancing with the handsomest, though sadly masked boy. And now she was _alone_ in the Burrow. As she lay on the couch listening to the Wizarding Wireless, she had the strangest feeling she was being watched.

Hmm… must be 'cause I'm so tired' 

Listening to what was happening, her stalker observed that whoever was home was alone.

_Strange, I thought this family never split up_ he thought inwardly, _wonder which one got left_

With that he headed closer to the house, staying out of sight as his prey entered the kitchen, his mission firm in his mind. _Get the Weasley girl, by any means but magic, as little attention as possible._

Beep beedeep beedeep

"Yes?" He mumbled, answering his 'Walkie Talkie'. And he wasn't surprised by the voice that responded, that of Lucius Malfoy.

"What's your progress?"

Close enough to recognize her he said, "The youngest is alone"

"Perfect, remember the rule, no magic plus no noise equals this pot not being traceable." Hurry up"

As Ginny returned from the kitchen she thought she heard mumbling.

_Static, nothing else _she convinced herself _having 6 brothers, at least 2 being pranksters, really leads people to be paranoid doesn't it? Have to ask Mum I guess_

And with that she plopped down and went to sleep

Noticing she was asleep, our mystery man snuck into the burrow with his materials ready via an open window to the living room.

_Too easy_ he thought, then recited his plan to himself.

As he reached her, rope in hand and ready, she stirred then stilled.

Under both, around, between, around, between, through, and with a strong knot, he was one step closer to his goal.

Meanwhile she turned over, now fully asleep and oblivious to him.

He tied the rope around one wrist then grabbed the other, forced them together and repeated the process he had used on her legs

Around, between, around, between, through and another strong knot.

THUD

"Ginny" the returning party called. Thus waking her up. When she woke, she started panicking, realizing she was sitting up and couldn't move much.

She began screaming and was almost immediately silenced by a hand over her mouth

"Shut up!" he hissed, "or do you enjoy pain?"

"Ma boo moo mat" she attempted through his hand

"For you to shut up!" he sneered, starting for more material from around her house, dragging her with him.

Realizing it was hopeless; she gave up and allowed him his way.

New material in hand, he returned her to the couch, gagged her, and then assured her silence by taping her mouth shut.

"Gin?" Hermione called, "Ginny"

In order to succeed, he grabbed his material, grabbed her again, threw her over his shoulder, and ran to a shed he had seen on the way in. Setting her none too gently on the ground, he bolted the door, then turned and used her own tape to tape her arms completely to her side, and secure her legs.

He taped her to the wall and left her there, heading back to the house for another victim, the only factor that would ruin the plan, Hermione.

As Ginny was carried off she had seen Hermione, even looked her in the eye. She thought she'd be saved where she was. But no such luck. He was making it so she couldn't move. Then he stood her up, pushed her against the wall and taped her there.

Dammit 

Upon re-arriving inside, he left a false ransom note on the couch and hid.

"Gin, oh" Hermione whispered, knowing something was wrong as she thought back and remembered seeing Ginny carried away. "Dammit".

Just as she was turning to leave for help, she was ambushed. A hand immediately covered her mouth and another grabbed her hands. Her captor led her to the couch where the note had been, sat her down and tied her up. This time gagging her, taping her mouth shut, and then, doing as he had done in the shed, on the couch. Except this time after all the taping was done, she was still struggling. But still he continued to repeat the process roughly as he had done with Ginny.

After getting out of the house with both victims bound and silent, he tied another rope to each of them in the back, and dragged them across the yard to the road.

Met by a pick-up truck as planned, "To the muggle hospital" he said quietly. Then hauled the captives into the back, and taped them down.

Once at the hospital, he 'bought' anesthesia and immediately got back to the van, applied it to the captives with a syringe and hopped back into the front.

They had stopped for only a moment when someone returned to them, though sadly for them, he gave them a shot of something. If they hadn't been tied up in every possible way, they would have done anything to get away from the madmen driving them to an unfathomable hell. The man saw their faces and hissed only a muggle-sleeping potion. Enjoy the ride".

_Where have I heard that voice before,_ she wondered, _and why won't he use magic, why's he doing everything manually?_

The last thing they heard was "finally, to the Manor?" and "yes" then they were out like lights.

**My Muses wish to be fed, please feed them!**


	2. The Binding

They had reached the Manor and were dragging the captives to the entrance, but first they needed permission to enter

"Enter" came a voice they all knew as Lucius Malfoy, "What did you bring besides the Weasley girl?"

"The mudblood, she spotted me as I was leaving. I had to keep it quieter, it wouldn't have worked out if she knew, she'd have gotten me before I left the yard."

"Very well, you know the drill, prepare the other materials"

"Yes sir"

When they awoke they were being held fast by strange men, and were un-gagged. And some one was coming toward them.

"Welcome to your new home away from home, but first, have some potion."

"No thank you sir" Ginny replied, ever suspicious as the person stayed in the shade, "I don't take anything from strangers"

"But I'm the father of your Master to be!" Lucius hissed, "Now drink up"

And with that he turned around, grabbed vials of the expected potion, and shoved them in Ginny's mouth. The guards tilting her head so she had to swallow.

"Wha-, what was that?" Ginny managed to sputter

"Your obedience" he sneered, "Now to fill you in, DRACO"

"Yes Father?" Draco said, entering the room, eyes sparkling like a jewel in a sea of grey

"Come and have a seat next to me", Lucius said, as more a command than request

"Get to the point slime ball!" Ginny yelled

"Temper, temper, my dear sweet girl. Now, you have just taken a most complex potion, it forces obedience to one man, I fixed your potion to serve my son. In school you will do as he wishes, and when the time comes, should he wish it, you will live as his personal slave. But to ensure this happens as it should… Bring her here. We will bind you to him for good my dear child, and you'll know who your Master is forever!" he concluded, as Ginny was forced to him.

"Father, why's Granger in here?" Draco asked.

"You'll see, I'm glad you brought her, it saved us time" was all he got when Ginny's arm was thrust towards him, "Take her wrist"

Obediently, Draco took her wrist and held it for his father, knowing exactly what was to come for him. "Enjoy your ride? That muggle doctor had no problem giving me your "medicine" after a few threats. You really were way to easy to get, and the best to choose, you're the most vulnerable of all the girls I could have taken"

Re-gagged for good measure, Ginny just glared at him, making contact with the pearls within his eyes. Entranced by his eyes, she didn't struggle all through her binding to Malfoy; she just stared at him.

He took her arm and held it, but she didn't really seem bothered. She was just staring at his eyes, so he returned her gaze, meeting emeralds.

His father broke his trance by cutting his wrist and holding a vial to it, taking blood.

"With these vials, Ginerva Molly Weasley, will legally belong to Draco Malfoy, to do with as he pleases" Lucius said, combining the vials of Draco's and Ginny's blood into one. "She will wear a necklace, that will serve as a reminder of her servitude to Draco, which can only bed removed by Draco once clasped. Bring forth Granger"

Hermione was dragged to the ceremonial altar and was forced into a sitting position next to Ginny; her mouth covered by a firm, muscular hand. Lucius untied her hands and placed them atop Ginny's and Draco's wrists.

"Hermione Granger, forced or not, serves to apply the necklace and final binding spells between servant and Master, and also serves as the tie binding them, as well as being a witness.

"Granger" Draco sneered, "would you do the bloody honours and make her my property already?"

When at first she hesitated, Lucius Crucio'd her and began forcing her to do as he wished.

"I am perfectly capable Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said threateningly

"Then bind them and give her the necklace," he returned in the same fashion, lowering his voice and whispering something barely audible. While allowing Ginny her speech back.

As Hermione came towards her she whispered, "Hermione, why? Why cooperate?"

"My family" she replied dully, "my life, you wouldn't understand"

"But it's me… " Ginny began but was cut off by Hermione

"Biniculus. With this necklace, that only Master Malfoy can remove, I submit and bind my friend and 'sister' to the service of malfoy. I do so of…" Hermione stammered for the last words, "my own… freewill"

"Excellent!" Draco exclaimed as the necklace was hooked to his new slave. Then whispered, "welcome to a new life" In Ginny's ear

_**Okay, this is where you review and feed the muses. They desperately need food or this fic can't go on! Flames invited under the condition that I have my fire--proof undies on and I have my S'more stuff together… Yep they're on, and the marshmallows, crackers and chocolate are ready. Review away!**_


	3. The Summer

A/N-thanks to everyone who reviewed, particularly my late reviewing friend Nocturnal007. Tulips and Jill- here you are Flipenpenname- is this soon enough? 

_**If your name isn't up here, check the bottom**_

_**Also, I want to say that I hope my story doesn't reek to badly of rookie, even though that's what I am!**_

_**Without further ado… ENJOY!**_

After she was made his, Ginny did as told by Malfoy. While Hermione, remained locked in a cellar, for amusement at night. And as far as the Weasleys knew, they had just been kidnapped, and would find a way back.

Ginny tended to every little thing Draco wanted, as the ministry confiscated the house-elves.

As Draco wondered why he was doing this, he tried to treat Ginny politely, and kindly. But as always, Father interrupted.

"Master, is there anything you want" Ginny said quietly one day, surprising the Malfoy heir.

"Oh no, just rest a bit, I'll be fine." he mumbled

"Very well _sir_" Ginny said emphasizing the last word

At night, Draco would take Ginny to the dungeons, mumble, "I'm sorry" in her ear, and throw Ginny into a cell across from her friend. Then proceed to go to Hermione's cell, and inspire fear of him.

At first, she'd tried to attack him, but his powerful hands, holding hers above her head against the wall, quite quickly suppressed that, he'd slap her face, and then rape her, disgusted with him-self for touching a mud blood.

When Draco had death Eater training, he'd lock them up completely. He'd silence them, torture them briefly, and then chain them to the walls. He took no chances when it came to keeping his prizes.

After a few weeks of his training, Voldemort began instructing Draco to bring a prisoner for entertainment. And he could choose who he wanted it to be.

"Ginny, come here" he called one night when he returned, surprised by his servant appearing before him, on her knees, almost immediately. "How'd you get out of your chains?" he demanded.

"I-I unlocked them sir" she sputtered, afraid of what was to come. "Is there something you want?"

"Fetch the Mud blood, it's time for her ceremony" he sneered

Obediently, Ginny returned to the dungeons for her friend.

Hermione, realizing what was happening began to struggle, but was surprised when Ginny whipped out her wand.

"Incarcerous" she muttered, followed by a quick, "Silencio"

Ginny returned to her master, with her friend, and shoved her down to the ground where she, herself, had been.

If she hadn't been bound she would have struggled through everything, right before she began to wipe Hermione's memory of what she had seen, she whispered "I'm sorry" then placed a charm on her, postponing the wipe until Malfoy was done with her, and then she wouldn't remember a thing.

After all was done, Hermione didn't get her wand back, but was returned to her cell, and released from the invisible ropes binding her, but not before she was punished for no reason.

This time Draco didn't do what he usually had. Instead, he took pleasure in whipping her. Then as she had fainted he had her put in the guest room.

When she woke, she was sore, but couldn't remember why. When Draco came in he was quite polite, and when he told her what "happened" then told her she needed to get lost she just winced and mumbled.

Hermione was returned to her friends along with Ginny, but something didn't seem right.

Ginny kept herself in her room, packing stuff here and there for Hogwarts. When people came up to talk, she'd stay so quiet, it was like she wasn't there. Things were definitely not right.

"Hey Gin, what's up with the necklace?" Harry asked once.

All she said was, "found it" and then she disappeared into a mound of junk.

"This is becoming a pattern" Hermione said worriedly one evening, " she won't talk to anybody, I wonder why"

No one had any ideas, so they just retired to working, while Ginny cried.

A/N- Review, review, review! Shikiblade-Thanks for the advice, did I do better? 


	4. Returning

The day to return to Hogwarts had arrived. Chaos as usual, began for the most part. But this didn't apply to Ginny. She had packed all summer since Malfoy had let her go.

"Ginny dear, you have everything together already?" Mrs. Weasley asked astonished.

"Yes Mum, I had nothing better to do, so I packed early" Ginny answered.

"Hey you lot, let's get a move on if you want to catch the train" Mr. Weasley called.

And as you could guess, a stampede was heard as Harry, Hermione, and Ron came hurling down the steps.

When they arrived upon Platform 9 3/4, Hermione and Ron excused themselves for their Prefects Meeting.

Harry and Ginny found a compartment, where Ginny immediately fell "asleep".

Draco had missed not torturing the Mud-blood, and still hadn't decided whether to take her or Ginny.

'_Or could I take both?'_

"Hey Draco, what's happening?" Blaise asked, startling Draco

"Oh, nothing really, just trying to think, you?" He replied after a few seconds

"Heard you get to provide entertainment around New Year's" Blaise said, referring to a certain meeting, with certain someone's, in a certain dungeon, in a certain house.

The rest of the train ride passed with astonishing quickness.

As they reached Hogsmeade, Draco instructed Blaise to get Ginny on her own, and bring her to him.

Blaise, of course, agreed to do so.

Ginny awoke to see Harry leaving, and figuring they were at Hogsmeade, got up and began getting her stuff together and off the train.

As she got the last of her stuff off the train, she saw 4 Slytherins coming right at her. Instinctively, she put a hand on her wand, ready for anything.

As they got closer, she saw it was Draco's right hand man, Blaise Zabini; along with cronies, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott.

"What do you want Zabini?" she called cautiously.

"What does he call you again?" Zabini wondered aloud, as he began circling her menacingly, "Oh yeah, Weasellette"

"What's he want Blaise?" she spat, rooted to the spot in a sort of fear.

"You. Now. So, you gonna come with us peacefully, or do we have to escort you forcibly?" Zabini said, and behind him, Crabbe and Goyle were cracking their knuckles.

"No, I'll come, call off the goons." She said quickly, knowing Zabini was quick with wands.

"Smart move witch, now come on.

The Trio had just realized that Ginny wasn't with them, as they turned to find her, they saw her and her 4 Slytherin escorts, walking up the hill. When they tried to get her attention the 4 tightened their block around her so she wouldn't try and run.

"Ah thank you boys, come, join us," Draco said slyly.

"Why?" Crabbe was stupid enough to ask

"So we can help him out," said Zabini, smacking him up the head

With that, Ginny was pushed into the Slytherins carriage. Where she sat quietly, hands in lap, head bent.

When they got to the castle, Draco dismissed the others and turned to Ginny.

"You will spend holidays with me here, and do most of my homework. Understood?" Draco hissed, backing her against the wall.

Whimpering Ginny sank away saying, "Yes sir"

"Good now let's go" he said and they mixed into they crowd and separated.

That was fun wasn't it Draco?" Blaise said coolly at the feast, "You got an obedient witch so what's the entertainment gonna be?"

"Just wait and see Zabini, wait and see" Draco murmured.

'Hmm… Granger would be more fun since Ginny has to do almost everything I say, and I think she's scared enough of us that we can lose that stupid necklace'

He didn't want to think farther on it just yet, especially not about Ginny, she was starting to grow on him.


	5. We're Back in town!

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for sticking with me through my first story! Without further ado… here's some more…oh and by chance… if this seems repetitive, I'm sorry, I'm trying to twist it but… well, I'm not much good at it._**

Ginny joined the Gryffindor table quietly, sitting as far away from the others as possible.

"Hey Gin, what was up with earlier? You looked like you were _cooperating_ with those goons!" Ron exclaimed, finding her half way through the feast.

"Nothing Ronald, now leave me alone so I can eat, I've got a headache" she spat back, and turned back to her food quickly

Surprised by her actions, Ron returned to the others and informed them of her answer. "She won't tell me, _her brother,_ I think something's definitely wrong"

Hermione reminded them she had been doing the same thing over the summer, and it had all started after she got that necklace. "Maybe it was jinxed and discarded and she just picked it up and put it on"

As they were dismissed from dinner Hermione glanced at Ginny and followed her gaze to Malfoy, and watched her nod her head about something. Wondering what was happening, she decided to confront one of the two soon.

Draco sat down and informed Blaise to keep everyone from talking to him so he could think.

Blaise agreed to do so because, well, it's not too smart to get the King of Slytherin mad at you first day back; he'd make your life miserable for sure.

Draco ate and thought about who to choose for the New Year's entertainment.

'_Ginny would be too easy to get to do that, but if I chose Granger, I could get the others involved in this and get them some credit with our Master… who to choose'_

Towards dinners end, Draco felt eyes upon him. Looking up he noticed Ginny staring at him blankly. He told her through his eyes to tell no one.

As they stood, Ginny nodded her understanding, and walked off.

Ginny entered her dorm and plopped down on her bed, and closed her eyes, waiting for her roommates to come; she knew it would be a while since she had been the first person up to Gryffindor Tower.

She heard a knock at the door, 'weird, they shouldn't have to knock, unless it's not someone from my dorm, like Hermione'

"What do you want" she asked sleepily.

"Can I talk to you?" came Hermione's voice, "It may be important"

"What can be more important than sleeping before you have to start classes?" Ginny replied, knowing that would hold the other girl off. Even for a few seconds.

"Well, nothing I guess, except your life." Hermione said after a few minutes

"Fine, come on in… but Harry and Ron gotta go!" she said knowingly enough to trick a badger

"Ginny…"Hermione started, trying to be gentle, before blurting, "where'd you find that necklace?!"

"Smooth; and Luna dropped it and said I could wear it. I found it on the ground after she dropped it and she said I could keep it… I think, I don't really remember…"

"Well I have a bad feeling about it, can I take it off?"

"No, I don't want to take it off"

"You're gonna have to sooner or later…"

"I'll take later"

"Ginerva Weasley, you will let me remove that necklace, now!"

"Yes Mother" Ginny said sarcastically, secretly knowing she wouldn't be able to

Hermione went to take the necklace off Ginny, but couldn't find the latch at all. So she tried to pull it off, but to no avail… She screamed in frustration and stormed off.

Just as she left an Eagle owl flew in and landed by Ginny

_Ginny,_

_Meet me and the boys by the lake at 9:00 on the 22nd. If you're late, you won't be happy. I suppose by now, Granger has already attempted at removing her own handiwork. Well I can't blame you for letting her, but try avoiding everyone doing that. Like I said, 9:00 Tuesday be there, or you'll be hurting greatly…_

_D._

Short sweet and to the point, naturally.

So he wanted her already, that could be good or bad, but she would go anyways.

The few days passed relatively uneventfully, Snape gave them hard work and she passed with flying colors on the test the next day.

November 22nd

Draco watched Hermione and Ginny closely, he would decide after he dealt with Ginny that night.

He was leaning toward Hermione, just for fun… but who knew?...

"Hey Draco! We on for tonight?" Blaise asked, looking forward to escorting their Gryffindor "friend" to their chosen location.

Unbeknownst to Ginny, she was not destined for the lake, as she read, but to the greenhouses. Draco had asked Professor Sprout, the night he sent his note, if he could hold a study session in a greenhouse in a few days time.

"I'm going out for a walk" Ginny told the trio, not that they'd care, they were working on "homework" or whatever it was, "I'll be back late, don't come looking for me, I'll be with a teacher" and left at that, not waiting for a response.

So she began getting some stuff she might need together, just in case. She packed, parchment, quills, ink, and her wand, in her bag and headed off.

That night, Blaise met Ginny at the doorway, scaring her out of her wits.

"Weaslette" he said, almost politely, then checked she wasn't being followed

"They don't care that I'm not in the tower, they don't even know I left" Ginny mumbled to Blaise at his search.

"Gotta make sure, can't have them following you, now Can we?" he replied, and grabbed her arm, jerking her forward next to him.

"I can walk myself thanks," she said, startled by the tug, and jerked out of his grip, heading for the Lake.

"We're not going there tonight, come along" he sneered, now conjuring a bind on her, and slightly floating her ahead of him, so she had no say on the matter.

"What was that for?" she asked irritably, while thinking, _'Oh gods! I'm a fool, here I go again!' _

"To make sure you come peacefully, now don't make me silence you too…"

He was just finishing the sentence when he stopped in front of the Greenhouses to wait for Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott to come help them to Draco. He set her down gently, forced her to have a seat and silenced her as back up that she not be found.

Meanwhile, the trio watched her leave, grabbed the Invisibility cloak, and followed her, finding the note sent by Malfoy along the way.

As they rounded a corner they saw Blaise appear, talk to Ginny, and then take her with him after looking around. Ron was going to bolt after him for touching his sister, but was held back.

They watched as Blaise levitated her and thought he had silenced her as well, not being able to hear what was being said.

They were able to see him force her down before Ron lost control and began to attack Blaise.

This completely ruined the plan to stay hidden and not be found so they could spy on what happened, Blaise turned around and realized what had happened, then stupefied everywhere within 10 feet of where he had seen Ron, to include Ron himself.

Harry and Hermione were hit and lost the cloak slightly, just enough that they could be seen, only a little, but were still visible nonetheless.

Blaise advanced on Ron, bound him, and removed the wand from his hand, then continued on to Harry and Hermione, doing the same and taking the cloak, and throwing it over Ginny, since he knew exactly where she was, and that she couldn't move.

When the 3 he had expected arrived, they each took a "captive", as instructed by Blaise, and carried them roughly to outside Draco's greenhouse.

"No wands I presume" he said quietly, to the cronies, "Throw them in with the Devil's Snare, but make sure they won't die, and keep Granger in a completely separate part of the greenhouse, or they'll get out."

The three bowed, and proceeded to do as told, while Blaise brought in Ginny.

"Well, where is she?" he demanded, not knowing she was under the cloak.

"Right here, so her friends wouldn't see where exactly she was sir" Blaise replied, pulling the cloak off Ginny. "Hope you don't mind, but I bound and silenced her as well" he added.

"No, no, good thinking, or else she might have ran" Draco said agreeably to Blaise then turned on Ginny as Blaise released her.

"So, did they follow because you asked them to, or because they don't trust you?" he asked her quietly.

"I… told them not to worry, that I would be safe, I figured they probably wouldn't have cared anyways, they were so busy with the others" she stammered.

"Ah, well then let's start working, shall we?" he said, throwing work in front of her, with the assignment guidelines, "there, now I have some work that you can't do to attend to" he continued, and walked off without another word

Draco gave her the work and began to go back to thinking about who to use as New Years entertainment. Then realized, that he had meant to remove the necklace, besides, he already missed knowing he was going to get good grades, he felt uncomfortable having Ginny do it. So he returned to Ginny and removed the necklace carefully.

"What's wrong sir?" she asked, confused that he was removing his literal, control panel, from her.

"Nothing, just go do your work in the corner over there," he said, as a test to how obedient she was without the necklace.

She gathered her stuff and said a simple, "Yes, sir" then walked off to do her work.

'_She's way too scared of me… now, soon enough, she'll be challenging me, but I'll worry about that later. Now, to figure out who accompanies me to my New Years festivities. Definitely not Weaslette, that leaves Granger… but how to keep her here over holiday… hmmm.' _He stopped thinking about it right there. He would worry later, he had to get the Wonder Trio back to the castle and unfortunately, they had to stay safe.

"Gin, go back to your Tower and act normal. I'm not in the mood for inquiries," he said firmly, then turned to the boys, "Nott, accompany the Weaslette back, nothing happens to her. Got it? You three, go take those three back, try not to get them too wrapped up, just take them by the kitchens, when you put them down, put their wands about three feet from them. Make it look like they lost them."

Malfoy gathered everything in sight, and locked the greenhouses for Professor Sprout. Putting the key under the mat of Greenhouse One for Sprout to find.

The boys did as they were told; Nott walked Ginny back up to Gryffindor Tower, and even was a "Gentleman" and kissed her hand lightly. "We'll see you later, little Weasley," he said, suppressing his urge to jinx her.

"Yes, you too Nott," she replied absently. As she turned to give the Fat Lady the password, he murmured evilly into her ear, "Tell no one" and they parted.

Well no duh, she told no one, it was sorta embarrassing, but she wasn't exactly expecting the trio to be so gun-ho on asking questions about what was happening.

"What were you doing with them?!" Hermione constantly asked, always cornering her, fortunately, near her friends so she could wiggle out of answering to talk to them.

When finally she had no escape route, she was forced to talk about it.

"Why was Zabini with you the other night? And why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Ron asked, jumping down her throat, as she got ready to speak.

"Zabini was with me the other night because I asked for an escort to speak with Professor Sprout, and requested they make sure I stay safe, Zabini was the one chosen as my escort" Ginny lied, "and I did tell you, but you weren't listening to me"

"What'd you tell us?" Ron asked protectively.

Ginny held her head high and said, "I said I was going to see a teacher, I'd be back late, and not to worry about me. I also said I'd appreciate not being followed."

Harry stepped forward from the shadows. "Why Zabini? Don't you know Slytherins are the enemy? Not only that, but Blaise could've hurt you badly? You know we care about you; otherwise, we wouldn't be so concerned. Who chose Zabini as escort? You or Sprout?"

"Sprout chose him. It was either him, or Nott, I said I'd take Zabini, if he promised no harm would come to me…" just as Ginny said this, the eagle owl flew to her.

"What's that doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno" Ginny said innocently, taking the letter and opening it.

A message for Ginny Weasley

Professor Sprout requests your immediate and solitary presence in Greenhouse 1. You are to meet your study partner for the next month. She asks you to please come alone, and with nothing but your wand. She informs me that she will have an escort up at the doors at promptly eight 'o' clock this evening. Your escort is to be Mr. Zabini. This message will disintegrate after reading.

D.

This message, the trio read over her shoulder, and secretly plotted to follow her to see what was really up.

"It's almost 8 now" Ginny said, "I better go" and ran off to drop her stuff off, then ran back downstairs.

"Why don't we go with you?" Hermione asked, "We'll see you to Zabini"

"Thanks, but no thanks Hermione. Sprout wants me alone, and Blaise'll jinx you on sight." Ginny said quickly, running out of the common room.

"This'll be harder than we thought boys," Hermione mumbled. But they had Plan B to follow her.

At the front door, Blaise sat in wait. "Ginny, about bloody time. I expect the trio's got that cloak of theirs?"

"I don't know Blaise, let's just go, and don't bind me, I'll co-operate." Ginny mumbled in his ear, in case they had followed.

"Very well. This way Weasley." Blaise said, smirking at the thought.

Blaise began walking ahead; Ginny was about two steps behind him when he heard running. He turned to see if she had tricked him, but found she was walking towards him steadily, and had her wand in her pocket. "Ginny, hurry would you, you're sure you're alone?"

"Absolutely, Sprout'll be happy I'm here, and I'll be happy I'm safe. Now let's go already," Ginny persisted after a bout of argumentative questioning.

"Yeah, and we'll get to the bottom of this!" Ron mumbled under the invisibility cloak, "Come on Gin, and lead us to our solution."

_**That's all you get for now. I apologize for the wait. I had this chappie mostly done when school started up, but didn't have the time to finish it between all my homework, and my job, and, well, I've been busy. So now my Homework's done, and I've quit my job, I can try to update more often.**_

_**Love ya all! Please review, preferably something I can use to improve!**_


	6. A Visit to the Greenhouse

_**Sorry it took so long guys and gals, procrastination and exams, plus a camp job the week after you get out are NOT good when mixed in the same cauldron as writing a fanfic! As a reward for your patience, I'll post this now and the next chapter in the next day or 2... **_

Ginny and Blaise kept moving on, still unaware of the trio following them. Ginny, feeling a chill, turned to Blaise. "Blaise, do you mind helping me with warmth?" she asked, "Maybe hold me a little closer? Or cast a heating spell on me?"

Blaise stopped, and looked at her questioningly. Then seeing her look saying it was a ploy to see if they were being followed, he silently played along. "Sure Weasley… come here," he said, conjuring a blanket and tossing it around his shoulders, "I'm sorta cold myself, get under here"

"Thank you Blaise," Ginny said, and then mumbled under her breath a spell that would allow her to hear anyone within 15 feet of her and Blaise, "stay real quiet, Zabini… or it'll get messed up."

"Do you think she can hear us?" Ron asked Hermione in a whisper, "I mean, she can't… Can she?"

"Hush Ron or she might hear!" Hermione whispered back, and then said, "Stopstop, listen…"

They listened intently, "They're not talking, so what Hermione?" Harry asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"She can hear us, which means, she knows where we are, exactly… she used a spell that reveals any noise within 15 feet…" Hermione began, but was stopped there by Ginny running back at them, with Zabini in tow.

She fell a few feet away from them, and they heard Zabini bind her, and just as in 1st year on that chessboard, they had to restrain, but this time it was Hermione holding them back. Zabini kept coming, shot another jinx they didn't hear and they were on the ground, stuck together.

"They stopped," Ginny mumbled, "they know I know… here's the plan… I'm gonna run away from you, towards them, and you follow me, bind me at a distance, and do something that'll hold 'em … then obliviate them or something, we could take them down with us…"

"Are you sure?" Zabini asked calmly, knowing she was Draco's property; therefore, he had to protect her on the way, "Absolutely sure?"

When Ginny nodded, he silently got out his wand, and they began.

Ginny ran away, Blaise roped her, then, since she had been running toward them, as planned, he jinxed them together.

He levitated them, guessing where they were, and found the edge of their cloak, pulled it off and Harry immediately tried to attack him.

"Ah, ah, Potter, temper. Now why are you following us?" Blaise asked wickedly

"What are you doing to Ginny?!" Harry blurted, "and why?"

"I'm simply taking her for a… walk… and because I can, would you like to join us?" Blaise said smoothly

"No" Hermione spat, "We wouldn't like to join you!"

"Ah, but my dear mudblood, you have no choice, accio Weaslette." Blaise replied.

Ginny flew through the air to him and he set her roughly down, "Weaslette, are you gonna walk?" he muttered in her ear.

Ginny chose not to talk, so he rested her wand from her hands, then levitated the trio in front, let her free, and gave her the wand. "What do we want to do with them oh brilliant one?" He asked sarcastically in her ear, "Take them, or just obliviate them?"

"Take them, do what you did last time" Ginny replied lifelessly, knowing she had just turned her friends over to a Slytherin.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Ginny glancing guiltily at her brother and his friends, who were floating a few feet ahead of her

Part of the way there, Blaise took Ginny's wand away again, while it still levitated them, saying, "Here Weasley, allow me, you look tired. Are you?"

"Yes, Blaise, I am… but what can you do for me?" Ginny said, beginning to yawn.

"This," Blaise said, conjuring a cot on wheels, "hop on, I'll cover you, just go to sleep… He'll kill me if you complain!"

He said the last part in a mumble so it stayed private.

Ginny just nodded and got on the cot. Blaise set the trio down roughly and took the covers they had used earlier to cover her up. It was obvious he was trying to get the trio steamed.

He leaned down and said, "Rest up… We'll wait for you…" then he began pushing the cot, while levitating the trio once more.

As they arrived, Draco heard extra noise; he glanced out and saw Ginny on a rolling bed, and the trio floating just ahead, both controlled by Zabini.

'Goddamnit Zabini!' he thought, he jetted back into the room, 'WHAT are you doing? Well at least Granger's here now…'

As Zabini entered the room, Draco heard a thud, and Ginny, on her cart came in.

"What the hell is this Zabini? No harm, no prisoners! That was the deal!" he said. Then turning on Ginny, he said menacingly, "And YOU!"

"Let me explain!" She pleaded quickly, "I didn't ask them too! And I'm not hurt! I asked him to allow me to rest a bit… he just let me lay down!"

"It's true Malfoy, she actually helped us save the position… now I need to work on the trio…" he said, looking straight at Draco, and snickered as he said, "Master Malfoy…"

"Yes, yes Zabini, now get your arse over here Ginny!"

Somewhat boldly, Ginny approached Malfoy, "yes?"

Malfoy didn't speak; he just grabbed her by the arms, and began shaking her violently. As he shook her, she started struggling and screaming. In the struggle between the two, Ginny knocked the wand away from him in hopes that he'd stop without his wand. Blaise came in with the trio, being unable to open the spare greenhouse. He had tied the trio up tight, probably by hand from the looks of it. He threw them down and tried to separate the two. Nevertheless, it was useless… Draco kept going. He slammed Ginny against the wall. Ignoring her screams to stop, he continued. Suddenly he stopped, Ginny tried to straighten up and run, but as she moved painfully, she looked back and Draco was coming again. This time he seemed to be in control of his actions, he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall once more. He raised her arm above her head and forced her other up with the one he had possession of. He clenched both wrists in one powerful hand and forced her to sit on a knee he had bent while gaining control of her arms.

"Stop! Please!!!!!" Ginny screamed as he worked her into a sensual position and continued.

Once again ignoring Ginny's pleas, he started the real part he had wanted to reach. He knew what he was doing; raping his servant, but that was her purpose. Having control of her arms, with her helplessly sitting on his knee, he summoned Blaise to him, "get a bed ready Zabini! Tonight's one of those nights. Track spell the mudblood, and do as you please afterwards, I'm not in the mood for her right now.

Hearing this Ginny started squirming and trying to warn Hermione what was happening, despite Malfoy's grip on her tightening. Draco allowed her to move around, just a little, but whipped her back onto the wall after a minute. He re-positioned her on his knee and re-adjusted his grip on her arms, proceeding to slowly, tauntingly undress her.

He was raping her, in front of her friends, he had her in a sensual position against the wall and then had yelled to Zabini about something, Ron, Harry, and Hermione lay on the floor, watching in terror. She tried to warn them and Draco suddenly loosened up, but soon she was slammed against the wall once more and back in the position she had been, he slowly, unbuttoned her shirt down just past her bra, stopped and whispered I her ear, "Are you scared Weaslette?" and his hand dropped to her leg.

"N-ye-" she began but stopped in fear as he touched her leg.

"You're scared, and with good reason," he continued as he slid his hand up her leg and entering her skirt. He didn't wait for a response, he kept going up her skirt until he touched her waist with a bare cold hand. He let go of her hands and stepped back, Ginny thought about making a run for it.

But she couldn't, she was afraid, as she finally got the courage she saw Blaise near Hermione. Picking up the courage to dash for Hermione, Ginny suddenly felt Draco's hand grasp her ankle as she dove to free her friend. Blaise just stood and watched in slight horror, that wasn't in the night's plans.

Draco pulled her back to him and continued to completely unbutton her shirt and rip it of her body. She tried to run again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, catching her in a violent, sudden, demanding kiss, if you could call it that. Ginny fought against Draco until he stopped. He turned back to her clothing, "Your clothing are in my way Weaslette, take them off."

"No, I can't do that, I won't do that." Ginny responded in a whisper.

Ginny realized her mistake as soon as she had said it, now he would get rougher and do it himself.

"What did you say?!" Draco screamed, grabbing her by the hair, "Did you just REFUSE?!"

Draco kept moving on his little rampage, he slammed her against the wall once more. This time, after he forcibly kissed her, she shivered, but he didn't stop, he pulled her by the hair to a bed that had appeared somehow. Now she knew what he had yelled at Zabini for. He pushed her down and removed her skirt roughly; he taunted her with rough kisses down her chest, stopping to bite her occasionally in sensitive spots. She yelped each time he bit and he kept going, when he reached her underpants, he quickly ripped those off and perched over her menacingly. "You're mine Weaslette, you need to learn, what I say goes, you're mine by blood, and it's right here!" He dangled the necklace before her.

"Please no!" she begged, trapped under his muscles, luckily, he put it away.

But after it was away he was back at it. He stood and removed his pants, he watched her closely, and when his pants were off, he slowly got back onto the bed and tried acting civil so she'd relax. "So, you're still virgin right?" he asked, knowing the answer already, but she wouldn't be for long. He saw her gulp, and nod. 'ah to hell with relaxed, it'll hurt her more than me!' he thought. With that thought he spread her legs for himself, lowered himself onto her and thrust in.

Ginny stayed still, and tried to keep her legs together, although he forced them apart. He immediately started to have at it, hard, she wondered whether it hurt this much the first time for everyone. He just kept going, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, and in again. He thrust non-stop and when she resisted, he'd thrust harder. "Malfoy" she whispered, on the verge of collapse, "stop! Please stop!" But of course he heard nothing. She rolled her head to the side and saw Blaise lifting the trio from their special little view point, Hermione looked frightened out of her mind and he was coming nearer. She rolled her head the other way and caught sight of a patch of Devil Snare before Malfoy forced her to look him in the eyes.

_**Okay, I have a bad feeling this chappie sucked, well, that took about 2 months… to write, another 3 to remember to submit!**__** I feel so pathetic with this… please review, I'm desperate! I really need advice! Thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed the last ones… All reviewers get a cookie! PLEASE!**_


	7. Tricky Mind Games

_**I really must apologise for having such short chappies early on...**_

**_BlahBabe: please advise me? what can I improve?oh, and first and only review at this point! hands platter of freshly baked cookies ENJOY, and I hope this is better!_**

Hermione watched helplessly as Malfoy raped Ginny. But as Blaise approached her, she started fighting. Nevertheless, Blaise gained control and took them towards the Devil Snare in the corner. Hermione watched Ginny as Malfoy forced her to look at him and instantly knew what he was doing. He was casting an unspoken spell that entranced her for a fine amount of time

----

She looked into the pearl ocean within his eyes and went rigid, she should have known better, he was casting a silent spell on her, but she didn't know what it was, or what to do. She tried to move but found it useless, she was slowly loosing control of herself… suddenly she knew what he was doing, and apparently so did Hermione and Blaise.

Ginny heard Draco murmur when he was starting to end the spell. She barely heard the words, "Weaslette, as punishment for your earlier insolence, you will stay in this bed until the morning at the mercy of whoever enters. You will not exit the bed for anything…" and suddenly felt no control over her body… her head lulled to watch Hermione and the others, Draco had exited the greenhouse without a word otherwise. Blaise was following, but not without pressing the necklace she had been bonded by into her bosoms, as Blaise left, he released the spells on the trio he had in place and they fell to their knees.

They ran to her side almost immediately, trying to get her attention fully. She gave them her attention and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly she realized the rest of what Malfoy had said, he had also said, "you will not speak, move anything without assistance, this greenhouse is your room tonight… now be a good little slave and stay put until morning. You are now a spy for me in a general way…" that explained why she couldn't find words, he had banished them from her.

----

Hermione rushed to Ginny and tried to get her to speak, but Ginny wouldn't move, she just simply lay there; Hermione looked into her face and noticed new features that hadn't been there before she had looked into Draco's eyes. Her cheeks were red, her eyes fuzzy, her arms and body limp. She had seen Malfoy reading a book about this; she tried to recall what it had said… oh yes…

_"Imperioslave" alica est simplex satis, quod est validus per testis. __Totus unus postulo operor , est reperio piaculum , quod excipio lemma in a via they can non parco gazing in vestri eyes. _

_Secundum contactus est no , narro "sleep" in vestri mens , quod si they es vultus they mos subsisto reluctor , quinymo vado austerus. Audient sulum vox vos narro exinde vox in vestri mens , constrictum lemma ut a locus , narro "remain" in vestri mens. _

_They mos subsisto in a ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_The "Imperioslave" spell is simple enough, and is strong with witnesses. All one need do, is find a victim, and capture them in a way they can't avoid gazing into your eyes. _

_After contact is made, say "sleep" in your mind, and if they are looking, they will stop resisting, rather go rigid. They will hear every word you say after that word in your mind, to bind them to a location, say "remain" in your mind. _

_They will remain in a trance-like state for 12 hours at the least, depending on the caster's wish. All that is left to do after they've entered the trance is say a name they respond to, and give them orders, they'll be helpless but to do as directed._

_Imperioslave is a variation of the Imperious curse. Accept not spoken mainly. Mind magic._

_The counter is not as easy however. One must gain control of victim once more, stare into their eyes and say…_

_EGO solvo vos ex alica iacio super vos forever insquequo iterum iacio._

_Vos es licentia ex totus officium quod nimirum memor nusquam._

_Vos take totus accuso pro quisquam vos did quod visio ullus quod totus eventus pro castellanus_

_You may want to run if you undo this curse as they will take out guilt and anger on the first person they can see non-traceable magic_

She hadn't been able to read any at all because it was completely in Latin and farther as the text had gonebecame wonky and she had felt cross-eyed. How could they save Ginny?

Ginny had closed her eyes and seemingly fallen asleep. Ron and Harry were getting ready to pick her up. "Let's go Gin, get up, we need to get back to the tower." Ron was saying.

When they had Ginny up she hung loosely over their arms, they began to walk to the door and attempted to remove her from the greenhouse, but she suddenly jumped and ran into the corner and whimpered. When they went to get her again, she dashed into the bed and wouldn't move an inch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent an exhausting night trying to move her back to the castle until daylight broke and she suddenly co-operated. They went to Gryffindor Tower and got their stuff. Ginny still acted weird though… they'd have to figure out what Malfoy had done.

Ginny couldn't remember the password, or who anybody was. They told her everything they could, but Hermione still had a bad feeling.

In the dining hall, Hermione caught Ginny looking at Draco, and silently tried to figure it out, why did she cooperate, and what did he want from her. Suddenly, Ginny jumped up from the table and ran. They followed her and she was at her classroom, waiting for someone.

----

Blaise showed up and asked, "What's with you guys? Give her some space" then lightly touched her arm to signify he was there…he wasn't there with Malfoy.

Ginny understood and relaxed, whispering to Blaise pleadingly, "Malfoy wanted… something… what? He… cursed me… or something."

"Fear not Weaslette, you've given him enough that he didn't order me to bring you to him… directly. That's quite something, he said you'll be 'normal' soon enough, meanwhile he needs to speak with you and Granger, and so you'll both be coming with me." Blaise whispered back to her.

----

"Granger, can I talk to you real quick?" Zabini asked, coming up on them slowly.

Hermione stared at him acting so civilized, and then said, "Of course, Harry, Ron, I'll see you later."

Harry and Ron left and Blaise sat back down. Stroking Ginny, sort of… like a brother? Shaking the thought she walked into the little huddle, and heard, "Weasley, Granger, put your hands on this book." When they had their hands on the book, he went between them and grabbed their sides, while still touching the book. "Now hold still, transport." With that word, they were moving, when they landed, they were at a Manor gate, and Zabini was tying her up by hand, only not as he had at the green houses. He was much more aggressive this time around.

"What are you doing Zabini?!" she asked shakily, he shook his head and bound her, turning on Ginny when he finished. "NO!!! What are you doing?!" Hermione shrieked, "What's this about?"

"You'd think in a place that's this unfamiliar, you'd have sense to keep your mouth shut Granger." A voice said, dripped with amusement. Lucius emerged from shadows and motioned to them, "So glad you brought them, bring them in Mulciber, so glad our friend Blaise was so… Easy… to polyjuice…"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by Mulciber's hand over her mouth, he had a dirty rag in his other; He uncovered her mouth, now holding it open. "Convenient Granger thanks. The perfect rag covering to match your blood, mud." he said as he stuffed it in her mouth. He then took a black rope and tied it at the back of her head, proceeding to kick her face first after Lucius.

She sat up in time to see Mulciber grab Ginny and throw her over his shoulder like a sack, then start towards her. She tried to inch away, but he got her by the hair and dragged her along behind him. He threw them down in front of Lucius and he offered them something to drink, now it all made sense and came back to her. She had been here with Ginny after Malfoy Jr. kidnapped them, and it was now a major almost déjà vu. She tried to fight it this time around, but they didn't remove her gag, they suck a needle into her arm and poured the potion into a bag, she recognized it as a muggle, medical IV. She tried to wiggle out of it but they had it in deep. She started feeling weird and felt like she had no control of her body.

"Ginerva, would you like something to drink?" Lucius asked almost civilly, "Pumpkin Juice, tea, water?"

Hermione was surprised when Ginny responded by saying, "Some tea would be nice please."

Hermione was further shocked when Ginny didn't bolt when they untied her, and she hadn't had anything yet.

Mulciber came back and prepared to grab the second potion vial to put in Ginny's drink, but stopped when Lucius said, "Mulciber, I don't think she'll need any this time around. She has not tried to run as I thought she would. Just bring her some tea. Now Ginny, go prepare your friend's cough room. Take her with you please, I wish her to exit my sight."

Ginny actually bowed to him then asked, "Is magic allowed, _sir_?"

"Only if necessary," he said, "I don't want any excess magic, and I shall know… Draco shall be home for you shortly."

"Yes sir" Ginny said, and then turned towards Hermione, grabbing her binding, pulling her up and forcing her to walk.

When Ginny removed her gag, Hermione immediately asked, "What are you doing Ginny? Why are you doing what he says? And what does he mean by, 'my room'?"

"In time Hermione, now come on" Ginny said dangerously, leading her up a set of stairs, she had removed the IV from her arm by now. Ginny turned into a few halls, and then led Hermione to a small room at the end of the corridor. As Hermione entered the room, the door slammed shut by itself. "Welcome to your temporary room Hermione," Ginny sneered, scrambling; when she was done, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

----

It was strange, Blaise had gone to get Ginny, but hadn't come back with her, just a message from his father. He was told to return home immediately. _Was this about what he had done the night before? Or was this just a check-up on his progress? _He'd find out when he got home.

"Zabini, wanna come with? You can have some fun with the mud blood." He asked Blaise rather quietly.

"Of course I would Malfoy, and if you can, tell me what you're bringing to our meeting!" Blaise said, calling back over his shoulder, "I'll meet you in the Common Room."

The teens met in the Common Room, and silently, headed off; they would sneak out and then ride the Knight Bus to the square near Malfoy Mansion.

They approached the Mansion and the gates opened with ease. _'Lucius must really want us… me at least,'_ Draco thought.

Upon entering, the duo was greeted by Ginny on her knees looking meekly up at them. Blaise felt bad, if only for a half second, then kicked her and walked on. She whimpered and waited to be kicked again. However, it did not come. Malfoy simply said, "Get up Weaslette, and go inform my Father I'm here, then go to the mud blood, tie her tightly, and prepare some tea for us."

She rose shakily, and did as she was told wordlessly. Head bent all the while. Feeling something was wrong.

Blaise and Malfoy entered the living room in which Ginny's bonding had been performed. Lucius and Mulciber sat comfortably, and as the boys entered, Lucius beckoned to two seats. "Come and sit boys, we have news. As you may well know, the Festival is to occur soon. Draco, don't forget we want to have some fun! Zabini, feel _free_ to bring a _guest_ to the party."

A quiet rapping was heard at the door. Lucius spoke consent to seeing the visitor to see Ginny. "Draco my boy, why is she coming here of all places?" Lucius asked a tint of anger evident in his voice. However, before Draco could answer, Ginny spoke up.

"Sir, he asked me to bring you tea, I was just coming to serve you, if this is a bad time, I'll return later." She hurriedly, setting the tea down gently and falling to her knees at Draco's feet. "I'm sorry for any inconveniences I've caused sirs!"

"I assure you my dear girl; there will be no punishment for your loyalty." Lucius said, waving his hand, allowing Ginny a small amount of comfort. "Please do serve the tea, and don't worry about us."

"Yes sir," she said, carefully rising to her feet and pouring tea for the four men. "And Master Draco, in case you wanted to know, it's third window from the top for the room."

"What's she talking about boy?" Mulciber inquired, "And why would she tell you, besides her slavery?"

"Because Mulciber, he performed an ancient spell last night, that basically turned her to a person under Imperio. Isn't that right boy?" Lucius answered before Draco had a chance.

"Yes sir, I needed her to stop moving, and thought that would be perfect." Draco said, "she'll be snapping out soon however."

"Well, anyways, the Dark Lord expects a great show from you Draco! Do not disgrace me! The holidays are in a week boys, so have anything ready you can."

As Lucius finished speaking, Ginny excused herself to the kitchens, bidding to do dinner, mind still blank. As she finished preparing the food, Draco entered the kitchen.

"Take Granger a tray and leave it just inside the door, make it real fancy perhaps with the steam rising. Don't untie her though, and return to serve dinner. Is that understood?"

Ginny nodded her head vigorously and did what he had said. In the bedroom, Ginny walked in, set the tray down just inside, sat Hermione up, and as she left, pulled the lid off the tray leaving her tied up with her dinner.

--

Ginny left the tray, but she was still bound. Hermione decided, no matter how humiliating, she would eat, she wormed her way to the food and stuffed her face in, eating what she could. As she ate, she heard the males talking.

_**Yes, I'm leaving you a semi-cliffie. Please review with anything you want to say. Flames welcomed, and harsh critique, I really need advice now guys, and if I don't get help soon, this fic will be a hiatus AGAIN!**_


End file.
